1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot and a robot system.
2. Related Art
Research and development of robots for fitting of two objects are carried out.
In this regard, a robot that performs a fitting work as a predetermined work of fitting a first work in a second work by three actions of a contact action of bringing the first work into contact with the second work, an exploration action of exploring the shape of the second work with the first work, and an insertion action of inserting the first work into the second work is known (see Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2014-166681)).
However, in the robot, the first work is moved and the shape of the second work is explored while the first work remains in contact with the second work, and thereby, one or both of the first work and the second work may be deformed.